Festavel of Leaves
by Zanji of clan okami
Summary: Its an old tradition that has just been dusted off and the naruto crew are going to play a major part
1. Chapter 1

**"Festavel of Leaves"**

Well guys i'm bored and i'll going to to write something everybody like karaoke! now to the story.

_Zen-Aku____I can't believe it! I actually get to write my first karaoke fanfic!_

_Sasuke: Just get writing please..._

_Zen: Shut up emoboy!_

_Sakura: Why'd you call Sasuke an emo?!_

_Zen: __Because he is_.

_Naruto: True._

_Zen: Now the show will begin next chapter and here a little cookie for you all theres going to be a band of some of the naruto chars guess who._

**NEXT TIME THE UNVEILLING OF THE BAND!**


	2. Animal they have become

Festavel of Leaves

_Zen-aku:Hey all i'm back sorry it took so long but nobody real reviewed escep blackrose and i'd like to say thanks to her she's really nice_

_Sasuke: Can we just plz get on with the show before they show up?_

_Zen: what sasuke is afried of a few fangirls?_

_sasuke: no i'm afried of a whole village of rabbed fangirls._

_neji: pathice uchiha._

_naruto: Ha ha sasuke's afired of girls._

_sasuke:(Deathglare number 69)_

_sakura: leave sasuke-kun alone_

_shikamaru: lets just get this over with._

_RABID FANGIRLS: YHEA WE WANT TO SEE...(loud bang drowns out the voices)_

_Zen: okay okay. I don't own anything i'm a poor beaner._

**The animal they have become**

It had been a few months sinces sasuke and the rescue team came back after the sound four had kidnapped sasuke and everybody need a pick me up, thats when Tsunade found an old costum that her grandfather had started during his riegn as hokage thats why the rookie nine and team gai plus every other ninja of kohana was asemblyed in the meeting hall each wondering why they called here.

"Now I bet you all are wondering why I called you here?" The Fifth hokage asked the asembled shinobi.

"Yhea why did you call us here Ba-chan?" Naruto asked before getting hit in the head by a paperwight trown by the hokage.

"I have came up with something I think the village will enjoy greatly," She said with a smile.

"What?" some people asked

"Its called The festavel of leaves and it will begin in three weeks that should give anybody who wants to join the the village wide karaoke free for all," she annoced, "So get you acts togethere and spred the word dismissed!"

As the ninjas left four remanied behind to talk with the hokage.

"What is it?" She asked a bit pissed that she couldn't reach her sake while they were there.

"We whish to be the opening act." the repesentive said for the rest of them.

"Okay now leave." Tsunade aggried.

**(Three weeks later)**

Word had spred fast and when the time came everybody was excitedly wating for the beging act at the new indoor stage bulit for just this day. Sundenlly lights went out followed by a spot light showing Tsunundae walking on stage "Well here's the moment you've been wating for." she said beginning her speach, but it fell apoun deaf ears of four girls who were sitting by the back. Sakura,Ino,Ten-ten, and Hinata were sad they each wanted to ask a certin someone to go to the festivel with them but the coudn't find a trace of the people the were looking for. Back to the hokage she had just finished introducing the opeing act when the light agian went out only for it to appear later showing shikamaru on drums and neji on a bass gitaur, Ten-ten and ino perked up at this and wacthed as the two boys played a looping beat witch on the foutrh beat another spotlight came on showing sasuke on an elictrite gitaur joing them in the looping beat, Sakura preked up once her sasuke-kun appered. And finnally on the fourth beat once agian another spot light showed naruto with the same gitaur as sasuke infront of a mic which caused hinata prek up seeing her crush one more on the foruth beat naruto began to sing.

**I can't escape this hell**

The four girls couldn't belive there ears and eyes as they wacthed the blond dropout move around and sing.

**  
So many times i've tried**

**  
But i'm still caged inside**

Hinata was in a trance as she wacthed her crush sing.

**  
Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**  
I can't control myself**

**  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

**  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

(At this point sasuke began to sing as well.)

**  
(This animal, this animal)**

I can't escape myself

**  
(I can't escape myself)**

**  
So many times i've lied**

**  
(So many times i've lied)**

**  
But there's still rage inside**

**  
Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**  
I can't control myself**

(here sasuke had there backs aginst each other)****

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

**  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

**  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

**  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

Somebody help me through this nightmare

**  
I can't control myself**

**  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**  
I can't escape this hell**

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

**  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

**  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

**  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

**  
(This animal I have become)**

At the end of the song the entiere place brust into cheers but none as loud as the four girls who had made there way to the front of the crowed

**(A/N) SO WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS ONLY A SMALL TASTE OF WHATS TO COME, AND FOR YOU THAT DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME BY THREE DAYS GRACE STAY TUNED FOR MORE.**


	3. feelling like a freak

**Festavel of leaves**

**feelling like a freak**

Naruto was happy the whole place was going wild and he wasn't sure be he swore he could see a naruto fanclub banner near the back, but he didn't care everybody was cheering and paying attion to him and the rest of the band and were calling for an encor, turing to his friends naruto asked, "So what to you guys think should we give them an encor?"

"Yhea what should we play though?" Shikamaru asked.

"How about #3?" Neji suggusted.

"Or #4." Said sasuke

Thinking about it naruto looked over the crowed before turing back to his friends,"How about #2?" he asked his foxy smile on his lips. Sasuke smriked and nonned along with neji among all there songs that one was one of there best.

"Let's do it." Shikamaru said.

"All right heres your encor." Naruto said into the mic.

**Someth'n' takes a part of me  
Something lost and never seen  
Every time I start to believe  
Something's raped and taken from me…from me   
Life's gotta always be mess'n' with me (You want to see the light)  
Can't it chill and let me be free? (…So do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain (You want to see the light)  
I'd tried to every night, all in vain...in vain**

Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace

Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fk for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me

Feel'n' like a freak on a leash (You want to see the light)  
Feel'n' like I have no release (…So do I)  
How many times have I felt disease? (You want to see the light)  
Nothing in my life is free…is free

Sometimes I cannot take this place  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face  
You'll never see me fall from grace

Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fk for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me

(Scat)

Go!

So…Find something on that I may not heard of  
Find…Some things they find  
Some…Something on that I may not heard of  
Find…Some things they find  
Find…Something off that I may not heard of   
No…Some things they find  
Find…Something on that I may not heard of  
Find…Some things they find

Something takes a part of me  
You and I were meant to be  
A cheap fk for me to lay  
Something takes a part of me  
…Part of me  
…Part of me  
…Part of me

Oh

agian the place went wild and the band just had to do one more and the next one is...

**(TBC) You guys give me some ideas for the next song all are wellcomed oh and after that hinata will do some sinning.**


	4. There last song

Festavel of Leaves

_Zanji:Hey all i'm back sorry it took so long but nobody real reviewed _

_Sasuke: Can we just plz get on with the show before they show up agian?_

_Zanji: what sasuke is afried of a few fangirls?_

_sasuke: no i'm afried of a whole village of rabbed fangirls._

_neji:I'd say 'pathice uchiha' but i'm in the same boat._

_naruto: Ha ha sasuke's afired of girls._

_sasuke:(Deathglare number 82)_

_sakura: leave sasuke-kun alone_

_shikamaru: lets just get this over with._

_Zanji: okay okay. I don't own anything i'm a poor beaner._

_**Illusion**_

"Alright people this is the last song we play before we give things over to the next act's."Naruto told the crowd."This one was created by me sasuke and garra the kazakage."

**The sun rises to another day  
My constitution keeps changing  
'Til it slips away  
So I lie awake and stare  
My mind thinking, just wandering  
****Dose anybody care?****  
**

**Should I stay or go  
Should I sleep or stay awake  
Am I really happy or is it all  
Just an illusion**

Sitting in my room now  
Hiding thoughts  
Just hoping one day I'll get out  
I hear a voice call my name  
Breaking trance, so silent  
So I can stay the same

Should I stay or go  
Should I sleep or stay awake  
Am I really happy or is it all  
Just an illusion

Guitar Break(sasuke)

Wait now, many things left unsaid  
This life remains the same  
But I change  
I try to fool myself in believing  
Things are going to get better  
But life goes on

Should I stay or go  
Should I sleep or stay awake  
Am I really happy or is it all  
Just an illusion  
Just an Illusion  
Just an illusion  
Just an illusion  
Just an illusion  
Just an illusion  
Just an illusion!

**An: Well thats the last of this bands songs that was ****Creed - Illusion next will be hinata and misory bisuness**


End file.
